


Green-Eyed Monster

by Itch



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: It's not quite angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, that was the word I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's jeaaaalllouuuss~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a tumblr prompt from an anon and the prompt was 'wait a minute. are you jealous?'

Something told Reid that he should have just gone out with JJ and Prentiss when they’d invited him out to the bar with them. Hell, right now he would be gladly wandering around the mall with them waiting outside a Victoria’s Secret for them. Instead he was trapped at his desk, fighting the urge to look up at where Morgan was perched on the edge of his own desk chatting to some woman who Reid haven’t seen before, and would likely never see again. 

The tip of his pencil snapped from where he was pressing it on the page too hard and the harsh sound made him jump, cursing himself inwardly as he did. Great, because that wasn’t going to draw any attention to himself. 

 “Hey, kid. Reid!” Biting back a snappish ‘what?’ Reid looked up through his eyelashes to where Morgan was now stood alone, one arm in his jacket. “Me and Rachael are going to join JJ and Emily, you tagging along?”  _ Say no say no say no- _

 “Sure, let me just resharpen my pencil, I broke the tip.”  _ Dammit.  _ Pushing his chair away he stood, fumbling for the pencil sharpener he kept tucked in a drawer on his desk. 

 “You okay?” Reid nodded, sharpening the pencil as quickly as he could. Get the bar, get a drink, ask JJ and Garcia who Rachael was, watch her and Morgan dance together before slipping away unnoticed with a group text being sent saying he was tired and needed to sleep. Sure, he was fine watching the man he’d had a crush on for ages flirt casually with every woman under the sun.

 “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a Friday night and we’re going to a bar to meet up with two of our closest friends to drink alcohol and listen to music that we wouldn’t normally do but we like anyway.” He dropped the pencil back into his pot, not taking notice of the clipped tone in his voice. 

 “Reid?” Morgan’s tone was almost warning as he came over, one large hand resting on Reid’s shoulder. “What’s goin’ on? And don’t tell me nothing again I can tell. Headaches again? Or the nightmares-”

 “It’s  _ nothing  _ Morgan okay, I just, I don’t know that woman you were talking to and she doesn’t know anything about me so when you want me and her to make conversation I’ll say something like I am now, and she’ll just raise her eyebrows and say ‘ _ okaaaaaaay’  _ in that tone they all do.” It was at the end of his miniature rant that he gave a very indignant huff, folding his arms across his chest. “And of course then she’ll stop even attempting to make conversation with me and simply drool over you all night, not that I blame her because what woman isn’t attracted to Derek Morgan, but at the same time it’s plain objectification!” Morgan stopped his speaking there with a gentle pat on the cheek, eyes confused. 

 “Woah, woah there Reid. What do you mean drool over me and you... are.. you...” Gears whirred in Reid’s mind as he realised he’d stuck his foot in it big time.  _ Shit.  _

 “Actually uh I don’t feel so well so I’m just gonna go and I’ll see you tomorrow morning if you’re not too hungover.” His words jumbled together slightly as he shrugged Morgan’s hand off his shoulder, grabbing his jacket and half running away from him. Before he could get too far he tripped over his own foot giving Morgan enough time to process what was happening. 

 “Wait a minute. Reid, are you  _ jealous?”  _ And the cat was well and truly out the bag now. So out of the bag in fact that the cat was all the way in Prentiss’ apartment under the name of Sergio. 

“I. Well. I guess you could say that, because the definition of jealousy is the  feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions, or perceived advantages. And despite the fact Rachael isn’t an achievement, a possession or even really an advantage, I... yes, yes I’m jealous.” He wilted where he stood, caught out. 

 “Reid... dammit kid. Why you feelin’ jealous about this? There’s nothing going on between me and her. Nothing, okay?” Morgan’s words were soft and Reid nodded, staring down at his shoes and loosely tied laces. He couldn’t bring himself to look up until he saw the toes of Morgan’s boots inches from his own shoes. “Talk to me pretty boy.”

 “I’m jealous because I have a crush on you and I have done for a long time, and I know I don’t have a right to feel jealous because you don’t feel the same way but-”

 “Since when did I say I didn’t feel the same way?” That was what made Reid look up and realise that their noses were nearly touching.

 “I- uh- you didn’t say that, but you’re a typical ladies man there’s no way that-”

 “Reid. Drop the statistics and listen to me. I’m not just a number on a page. I am here, in front of you, and I’m telling you that despite the ladies man appearance the only person I would like to possibly to go home with after the bar tonight is you. I don’t flirt with you because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Now, will you come to the bar with me and Rachael, and not as a third wheel like you thought?” Reid paused to let the information sink in before smiling at Morgan. 

 “Only if you buy me a drink when we get there.”

 “That’s my pretty boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ synergygabriel


End file.
